powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Powers Via Object
The power to obtain supernatural powers through objects. Variation of Equipment Usage. Also Called *Artifact Affinity *Artifact Magic *Object Affinity *Object Magic *Object-Based Powers *Object of Power Capabilities The user has access to an object that grants them supernatural powers, these can be magical objects of great or destructive power, or technological weaponry. If the user already possesses supernatural abilities, the objects are mostly meant for letting them access and/or enhance their powers, or grant them new abilities. Applications *Power Augmentation *Power Bestowal Variations *Chemical-Based Powers *Jewelry Empowerment *Key-Based Powers *Mystic Object *Powers Via Crystal *Powers Via Weapon *Ring Empowerment *Supernatural Fruit Empowerment Associations *Affinity *Almighty Object *Conditional Power *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Idiosyncratic Manipulation *Infusion *Mask Power *Powerful Objects *Powered Form *Soul-Bound Weapon *Symbiotic Costume Limitations *May need to be in constant contact with the object to keep the gained powers. *If the object is taken away, or destroyed, the user will lose their power. *There is no telling how a powerful object will fare if pinned against another. *May not function if dealt with possible interference. *The object may break or be rendered useless if too much power is used. Known Users Television/Film Cartoons/Comics Known Objects Gallery Comics File:Lantern_Rings.png|The Lantern Rings (DC Comics) Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) infinity gauntlet.jpg|Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics) symbiote.jpeg|The symbiote (Marvel Comics) which gave Venom and Carnage their powers. 250px-Iron Man bleeding edge.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel Comics) 373px-The Mask of Loki.jpg|The Mask of Loki (The Mask, & Son of the Mask) Cartoons More Rings?.jpg|Rings of the Planeteers (Captain Planet) Talismans.png|Talismans (The Adventures of Jackie Chan) Shen Gong Wu.png|Shen Gong Wu (Xiaolin Showdown) The_Elements_of_Harmony_in_a_chest_S03E10.png|Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Alicorn_Amulet_in_display_case_S3E5.png|Alicorn Amulet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) OmegaNanite.png|Omega-1 Nanite (Generator Rex) Meta-Nanite.png|Meta-Nanites (Generator Rex) File:Omnitrix_Ben_10.PNG|The Omnitrix (Ben 10 series) File:Recalibrated_Omnitrix.png|Recalibrated Omnitrix (Ben 10: Alien Force) File:BEN_BEN.jpg|Ultimatrix (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) File:Charms_of_Bezel_Ben_10.png|Charms of Bezel (Ben 10) Reality Gauntlet.jpg|Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) File:Miraculouses.png|Miraculouses (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) are magical pieces of jewelry powered by sprite-like beings called kwami, granting the wearers various abilities and a super alter-ego. Anime/Manga File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo (Bleach) uses a manifested shinigami blade of his powers. IchigoMaskingUp.gif|While wearing the mask, Ichigo's (Bleach) Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in strength, speed, durability and spiritual power, including augmented his Getsuga Tenshō. File:Caja_Negación.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) using the Caja Negación cube to create a pocket dimension field to imprison Ulquiorra Cifer. File:InvadersMustDie2.gif|Yukio (Bleach) using his Fullbring ability via his game console to create a pocket dimension. File:Vizard_Hollow_Masks.jpg|When the Visoreds put on their Hollow Masks their power augmented, increasing their strength, speed, and durability, some are equipped to fire a Cero like Hollows. 190px-Tosen shows mouth.png|When Kaname puts on his Hollow Mask, his strength and speed increase and develops high-speed regeneration. File:D.R._wielding_the_Dragon_Horn.png|D.R. (Monsters) wielding the Dragon Horn, which allows him to summon and control dragons. Devil Fruits.png|The Devil Fruit (One Piece) File:Pandora_Box_Negation.png|Pandora's Box (Code:Breaker) MutaStones.jpg|The Turtles (Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu Hen) using the MutaStones to transform into "SuperMutants." Philosopher Stone.jpg|The Philosophers Stone (Fullmatel Alchemist: Brotherhood) Shikonjewel.jpg|Shikon Jewel (InuYasha) Meidou_Zangetsuha.jpg|Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga (InuYasha) Death Note.jpg|Death Note (Death Note) Artifacts_of_Darkness.png|The Artifacts of Darkness (Yu Yu Hakusho): Orb of Baast, Forlorn Hope and Shadow Sword. sailor-moon-anime.png|Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) with the Silver Crystal File:True_Reiki.png|Reiki (Tenjho Tenge), in the hands of a special power user, can negate all special powers. Guile_Hideout.png|The armor, Eternity, and sword, Instant grants eternal life and deflection of attacks (Pokemon Manga). File:ÄRM.JPG|ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) SennenItems.png|Millennium Items (Yu-Gi-Oh) Television/Film Elder Wand.jpg|Elder Wand (Harry Potter) 120px-Cameraman_reflection.png|The Red Formula (Heroes) zelena-m-loss-once.jpg|Zelena (Once Upon a Time) loses her power after her pendant is removed. File:Oz_Pendant_OUAT.png|Oz Pendants (Once Upon a Time) Necronomicon.jpg|Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, the Book of the Dead (Evil Dead) super-buddies-disneyscreencaps.com-1325.jpg|Power Rings of Inspiron (Air Buddies) Video Games 300px-Sparda 1.jpg|The Sword of Sparda (Devil May Cry) 50208.jpg|The Kingdom Key (Kingdom Hearts) 250px-Ezio Sixth.png|Apples of Eden (Assassins Creed) BladesOfExileButton.jpg|The Blades of Exile (God of War) Blades of Chaos.jpg|The Blades of Chaos (God of War) Blade of Olympus (2).jpg|The Blade of Olympus (God of War) was a powerful weapon that Zeus forged from the heavens and the earth. Elemental Stones.png|Elemental Stones (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) Bomb Elements.png|Bomb Elements (Bomberman Generation) 18L27e675.png|Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) MasterEmeraldRunners.png|Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog) SRASol2.png|Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic wiki.gif|Worlds Ring (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic's Shoes.jpg|Sonic's shoes (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chaos Crystals Profile.png|Chaos Crystals (Sonic Boom) Master sword.jpg|The Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda) Magic Armor Gem.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Wake) grants an invincible defense. Magic Armor.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) makes the wearer invincible. File:Link_and_the_Rod_of_Seasons.png|The Rod of Seasons allows Link to change the very four seasons. File:Link_and_the_Harp_of_Ages.png|The Harp of Ages allows Link to warp through time itself. Phantomsword.jpg|The Phantom Sword (The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass) Lokomo_Sword.png|The Lokomo Sword (The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks) Goddess_Sword.png|The Goddess Sword (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Super Shroom.jpg|Super Mushroom (Mario) 1-UP Shroom.jpg|1-UP Mushroom (Mario) Megashroom.jpg|Mega Mushroom (Mario) StarrodSSBB.jpg|The Star Rod (Mario/Kirby) Mega Stones.jpg|The Mega Stones and Key Stone (Pokemon) can be used to make a specific pokemon Mega Evolve. move-Z.png|By holding a Z-Ring and a specific Z-Crystal (Pokemon) a trainer can make his pokemon use a powerful Z-Move. Ray Sphere.jpg|The Ray-Sphere (inFAMOUS) Dantes-inferno-cross-270x150.jpg|Holy Cross from (Dante's Inferno) 528px-Crusader_Death.jpg|Death's Scythe from (Dante's Inferno) Msl-sword-of-wind.jpg|The Windsword (AQWorlds) Gravity_Generator.png|BHB's Gravity Generator (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) Theguru.png|The Guru uses the Moon Stone he holds to use his mystical powers. Kazuma's Bullets.gif|Kazuma's Shell Bullet fins (S-cry-ed). Jewel Girl H.png|Jewel Girl (Valkyrie Crusade) can gain a specific power from each jewel (Black Pearl: Exorcism. Hematite: Victory Inducement. etc) Others Malachite Gauntlet Suburban Knights.png|Malachite's Hand (Channel Awesome) was a powerful artifact that grants the user limitless magical power. Because the original gauntlet was old and unfashionable, the stone that powers it was grafted onto a Nintendo Power Glove. Aeon Ring Suburban Knights.png|Aeon (Channel Awesome - Suburban Knights) crafted a ring made from lodestone that could reflect Malachite's magic back to him. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Items Category:Galleries Category:Power Sources